Dan Belum Berakhir
by Rifky Ahmad
Summary: Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, dengan situasi yang sudah berbeda jauh dari 19 tahun lalu, kembali melakukan perjalanan dan meninggalkan keluarga mereka masing-masing demi menyelamatkan dunia sihir dan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi...
1. Ingatan Masa Lalu

**Hai! Perkenalkan, saya Rifky, atau lebih terkenal di dunia sihir dengan nama "Big R", atau "R", ini fanfic pertama saya yang saya publish disini, jadi... harap dimaklumi jika saya belum sepenuhnya mengerti 'cara main' di tempat ini. *PLAK!***

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Setting: Lanjutan dari Epilog dalam Deathly Hallows, tapi dengan imajinasi saya sendiri. :p  
><strong>

**Warning: Ada beberapa karakter hasil buatan saya sendiri dalam fanfic ini yang tidak ada atau tidak dijelaskan di bukunya (OC), dan mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang membingungkan, perlu imajinasi yang kuat untuk membaca fanfic saya ini, hehehe... *digeleng*  
><strong>

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Belum Berakhir...<strong>

**oleh: R.A.F  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**'Ingatan Masa Lalu'**

Daun-daun ditanah yang sudah gugur dari pohon berterbangan tanpa arah, terkena tiupan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang, awan mendung pun mulai bermunculan di langit, dibalik kaca jendela sebuah rumah sederhana yang sebagian materialnya terbuat dari kayu dengan cat warna coklat muda dan bunga-bunga menghias teras dan halamannya, seorang pria berkacamata sedang berdiri menatap air hujan yang mulai menetes, dan kemudian seorang wanita berambut merah pun datang mengahampirinya sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat.

"Sayang, kenapa kau melamun? Apakah ada masalah? Ini aku buatkan teh untukmu". Wanita itu menyerahkan secangkir teh yang dibawanya

"Terima kasih.. Tidak ada apa-apa, Honey.. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu", Kata Harry.

"Masa lalu?", Ginny bertanya dengan wajah heran

Harry terdiam sejenak dan meminum teh yang dibuatkan istrinya itu lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Rasanya aku tidak percaya bahwa hidupku akan menjadi bahagia, jika udara sedang dingin seperti ini, aku teringat dulu saat Dementor datang menyergapku untuk mengambil semua kebahagiaan yang aku punya"

Ginny tersenyum dan mengusap pundak Harry, "Kenyataan sudah berkata lain, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk bahagia, lagipula untuk apa kau terus saja mengingat-ngingat kejadian dimasa lalu, apa kau tidak mencoba untuk melupakannya?"

Harry menghela napas panjang, "Tidak mudah untuk melupakan semua itu, aku sudah banyak terlibat didalamnya, aku selalu mencoba untuk menghapus ingatan itu, tapi selalu saja ada yang membuatku kembali mengingatnya.", Harry menatap Ginny dan menggenggam tangannya, "Aku takut jika semua itu kembali terulang, aku tidak mau orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan aku cintai menjadi korban"

"Aku tahu itu sangat berat untukmu, sama seperti saat aku kehilangan kakakku, Fred, aku juga sudah berusaha melupakan peristiwa itu, tapi aku kembali teringat jika aku melihat wajah George, kau tahu, mereka kembar, jadi sangat sulit untuk melupakan salah satu dari mereka berdua..", Air mata pun menetes dari mata Ginny

Harry memeluk Ginny, "Maafkan aku, Sayang... aku telah membuatmu sedih karena mengingat semua itu.."

Ginny mengusap air matanya, "Tidak apa, Harry. Aku selalu berharap agar semua itu tidak akan terjadi kembali"

Harry tersenyum lalu mencium kening istrinya itu.

Hujan semakin deras, petir pun mulai menyambar dikejauhan, membuat suara-suara menggelegar yang menyeramkan.

"Sebaiknya kita menemani Lily, dia pasti takut jika ada suara keras yang menyeramkan seperti ini...", Harry meyipitkan matanya saat melihat ada kilatan putih dari langit yang menyilaukan.

Tak lama kemudian Lily pun berlari dari dalam kamarnya, menghampiti mereka dan langsung memeluk ibunya, "Mom, Dad, aku takut..."

Harry tersenyum melihat anak perempuannya, "Tenanglah sayang... Ayah dan Ibu selalu ada disini..".

"Apa kau ingin Ibu buatkan coklat panas?", tanya Ginny, dan Lily pun mengangguk.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, jauh dari kediaman Harry di Godric's Hollow yang mana dulunya adalah tempat tinggal orang tuanya sendiri, James &amp; Lily Potter, seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam gelap tiba-tiba muncul dan berjalan melewati rawa-rawa yang basah, masuk ke sebuah rumah yang ada di tengah rawa-rawa, dan ia pun duduk di sofa sebuah ruang keluarga.<p>

"Masih ada 1 Horcrux yang tersisa, Vol... Kau-Tahu-Siapa masih bisa bangkit," kata Draco, melepaskan jubahnya dan duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di dapur rumah keluarga Weasley, the Burrow. "Ayahku pernah memberitahuku bahwa dia sebenarnya memiliki 8 Horcrux", lanjutnya.

"Apa? Jadi, Voldemort belum benar-benar musnah?", Ron terkaget-kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco.

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Dumbledore memberitahu Harry bahwa Horcrux Voldemort hanya ada 7?", tanya Hermione

Draco menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas, Horcrux ke-8 ini sangat rahasia, dan hanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang mengetahuinya".

"Sungguh sangat mengerikan", kata Molly Weasley yang sudah tua dan tampak lemah duduk disebelah Hermione.

Arthur Weasley memeluk Molly, "Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi lagi seperti 19 tahun yang lalu, perang besar yang mengambil banyak nyawa".

Ron berdiri bangkit dari sofa, "Aku harus menghubungi Harry, dia harus tahu tentang ini".

"Setuju", kata Hermione dan Draco bersamaan.

Ron menggunakan telepon Muggle model lama yang ada di the Burrow, jarinya beberapa kali terjepit saat menekan nomor, "Oh benda ini sangat menyebalkan, patronus lebih baik dari pada ini..".

"Oh sudahlah, Ron! Hampir setiap hari kau mengeluh dengan alat-alat muggle, cobalah untuk lebih pintar...", Hermione mencoba bersabar melihat kelakuan suaminya itu.

Akhirnya Ron pun berhasil menekan nomor tujuannya, menghubungi Harry dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke the Burrow. Tidak lama kemudian Harry muncul dengan bunyi agak keras di rawa-rawa dan langsung menuju the Burrow.

"Hai semua, dan... oh, ternyata ada Malfoy", Harry tertawa dan berjabatan tangan dengan Draco.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala, "Oh sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya untuk bersenang-senang".

"Memangnya ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?", tanya Harry, duduk disebelah Ron.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, "Penting, ini benar-benar penting, ini bisa membuat kejadian sembilan belas tahun yang lalu kembali terulang..."

"Maksudmu? Kau pasti bercanda," Harry hanya tertawa sebentar dan dia melanjutkan, "Maksudmu, Voldemort bisa hidup kembali? Begitu? Oh itu sangat tidak mungkin."

Ron menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ayolah Harry! Bisa-bisanya kau tertawa disaat seperti ini, diam lah dulu sebentar," Ron menatap Draco, "Draco, silakan kau jelaskan semuanya..."

"Baiklah.. Harry, yang kau bicarakan itu memang benar, dia bisa hidup kembali, memang mungkin ini semua sangat mustahil bagimu, tapi... Itu memang kenyataannya, Kau-Tahu-Siapa ternyata memiliki Horcrux ke 8"

"Apa?" Harry bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Tapi... Mengapa Dumbledore tidak memberitahuku tentang itu?", wajah Harry tampak kebingungan.

"Sebelum ayahku meninggal, dia memberitahuku tentang Horcrux ke 8, dan katanya itu sangat rahasia, hanya Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang mengetahuinya" jelas Draco.

Harry tampak akan berbicara, tapi tangan Hermione bertanya lebih dulu, "Apakah kau tahu benda atau makhluk apa lagi yang menjadi Horcrux Voldemort?"

Draco menjawab dengan suara agak berat, "Sayangnya aku ataupun ayahku tidak tahu benda apa yang jadi Horcrux ke 8 itu...", Draco diam sesaat lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Tidak tahu perkiraanku ini benar atau salah, tapi aku yakin bahwa Horcrux ke-8 ini adalah benda mati."

"Kenapa kau mengira seperti itu? Bisa saja Horcrux ini juga makhluk hidup, sama seperti saat Nagini dan Harry menjadi Horcrux Voldemort," kata Ron .

"Tapi aku menjadi Horcrux yang dibuat secara tidak sengaja," tegas Harry,

"Entahlah, aku kan hanya mengira-ngira.", jelas Draco

Semua orang yang ada dirumah itu diam, Molly dan Arthur yang sudah tua terlihat cemas, Hermione dan Ron diam dan sesekali saling bertatapan, Harry mondar-mandir tak tenang dan sesekali mengusap bekas luka didahinya yang tidak pernah sakit lagi, dan Draco hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Mom", Hugo memanggil ibunya dari kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

Hermione sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Sepertinya aku harus ke atas menemani Hugo.", Hermione beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan ke tangga meninggalkan semuanya yang ada diruang keluarga.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa jam berada di the Burrow, Harry kembali ke rumahnya, Harry memilih untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari Ginny, ia tidak mau Ginny menjadi resah dan tidak tenang. Sepanjang malam ia tidak tidur dan hanya diam, duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.<p>

"Honey, kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah di the Burrow tadi?", Ginny duduk disamping Harry.

Harry berusaha agar wajahnya terlihat seperti biasa, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Sayang"

Ginny tersenyum, "Kau bohong, aku tahu, aku tahu dari matamu,"

"Oh sudahlah, aku hanya punya sedikit masalah di kantor, aku perlu waktu untuk sendirian.", Harry pergi ke kamarnya, berbaring dikasur dan pura-pura tertidur.

Ginny mengikuti Harry ke kamar, "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal karena tidak memberitahuku tentang semua yang kau pikirkan"

Harry menghela nafas saat mendengar Ginny bicara seperti itu.

* * *

><p>Matahari terbit, pagi itu tampak basah, rumput-rumput di sekitar The Burrow berkilauan seperti permata, terkena air hujan yang turun pada malam hari.<p>

"Ronald Billius Weasley! apakah kau tidak mau membantuku?", kata Hermione dengan nada keras

Ron yang sedang bersantai membaca koran muggle di ruang keluarga sampai memutar bola matanya saat mendengar Hermione, "Ada apa, Hemione Jane Granger Weasley?"

Hermione tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ron, mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah koran itu dari belakang tanpa diketahui Ron, koran yang ditangan Ron akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah cermin.

Ron melihat Hermione ada dibelakangnya, "Heheheee...", Ron hanya tertawa dengan wajah yang agak ketakutan.

Molly yang sedang membereskan rumah dan Arthur yang sedang duduk di kursi goyangnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku anak dan menantunya.

"Ayah! Ibu! Sudahlah... Kenapa setiap hari terus saja berteriak!". Hugo yang terbangun dari tidurnya langsung keluar dari kamar dan turun dari tangga.

"Itu mungkin sudah kebiasaan Ayah dan Ibumu, Hugo", kata Ginny saat dia baru sampai di pintu the Burrow, dan Lily ada disebelahnya, memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Oh hai Ginny, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang hari ini," Hermione tersenyum.

Wajah Ron tampak senang, "Kebetulan ada kau Ginny, bisakah kau membantu Hermione memasak di dapur?"

Hermione mencubit bagian perut Ron, "Ternyata tidak hanya padaku, pada adikmu sendiri kau seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh"

Ginny tertawa, "Ya ampun... Sudahlah, didepan kalian ada anak-anak, apa kalian tidak malu?"

Lily menghampiri Hugo, "Daripada melihat yang lebih parah dari ini, lebih baik kita bermain diluar, tapi... kau belum mandi ya?" Lily menutup hidungnya.

Hugo hanya tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kau tunggu saja, aku mau mandi dulu sebentar..."

"Baiklah, Ayo kita ke dapur, Hermione", Ginny berjalan ke arah dapur.

Wajah Hermione tampak memandang kesal kepada Ron, tapi Ron hanya mengerlingkan matanya sedikit genit sambil tersenyum.

Begitu sampai di dapur the Burrow, Ginny langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dari dalam keranjang yang ada di lemari dapur yang letaknya tinggi, wajahnya tampak terlihat murung, Hermione yang mengikutinya dari belakang pun mengambil sayuran yang diambil Ginny dan mencucinya.

"Ginny, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan Harry?", tanya Hermione.

"Harry menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Hermione," jawab Ginny sambil memotong sayuran yang sudah dicuci bersih, "Sebenarnya ada apa saat dia dipanggil untuk kesini semalam?"

Sejenak Hermione terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, "Hmm... mungkin Harry tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir.."

"Tapi ada apa? Tolong beritahu aku, Hermione...", kata Ginny.

Hermione menatap Ginny, "Semalam, Draco datang kesini, dan... dia memberitahu bahwa...", wajah Hermione tampak sangat kebingungan, "Yang diberitahu Draco itu adalah... Voldemort masih bisa bangkit, ada Horcrux ke-8 yang belum dimusnahkan, Harry tidak mengetahui itu semua karena Dumbledore pun juga tidak tahu itu, dan Horcrux itu sangat rahasia,", Hermione melihat wajah Ginny yang seperti orang ketakutan. "Aku harap kau tenang Ginny, pasti kita bisa menghadapinya, apapun yang terjadi, percayalah."

Setelah mendengar semua itu, Ginny hanya terdiam, ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Harry, karena ia tahu pasti Harry juga sangat-sangat tidak ingin semua itu terjadi lagi.

Setelah memasak beberapa menu makanan di dapur, Ginny dan Hermione duduk di kursi yang diletakan dihalaman the Burrow, masing-masing membawa 1 cangkir teh. Dikejauhan Ron berjalan menjauh dari the Burrow dengan menggunakan jubah berwarna coklat tua rapi dan membawa tas jinjing, bekerja di Kementrian Sihir tidak membuat sifat Ron berubah sepenuhnya, dan tidak begitu jauh dari sana, Arthur Weasley yang sudah tampak tua namun masih terlihat sehat sedang mengarahkan tongkatnya ke langit.

"Apa yang sedang Dad lakukan?", Ginny menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ayahnya dikejauhan.

"Mantra pelindung, tampaknya akan berlaku lagi disini, mulai saat ini", kata Hermione, wajah cemasnya sangat terlihat, ia pun meminum teh yang dibawanya, .

* * *

><p>Siang itu, banyak orang-orang yang menggunakan jubah rapi berlalu-lalang di Kementrian Sihir, jauh lebih megah dibandingkan 19 tahun yang lalu, dinding hitamnya kini berhiaskan perak yang berkilauan, sebuah patung besar Hippogriff yang terbuat dari emas berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah Atrium Kementrian dan patung itu berada didalam sebuah gelembung air besar yang berputar secara ajaib, menjadikan patung itu seperti dilindungi oleh sebuah kaca yang sangat bening.<p>

Harry tampak sedang melamun menatap patung besar itu, ia memikirkan Ginny yang dari tadi pagi tidak bicara kepadanya.

"Halo Harry", seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hijau tua dan membawa buku-buku tebal ditangannya menghampiri Harry di dekat patung Hippogriff.

"Oh halo Neville, sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya ada di Hogwarts?", tanya Harry

Neville Longbottom yang sekarang sudah menjadi guru Herbology di Hogwarts, menikah dengan Hannah Abbott dan memiliki 2 orang anak, tampak terlihat sulit membawa buku-buku tebal itu karena hampir terjatuh, "Aku kesini untuk memperbaiki buku-buku penting ini, ada beberapa teks yang hilang karena... kau tahu, ulah anak-anak Hogwarts yang tidak suka buku. Dan karena itu sekarang ada beberapa orang tua yang memberi bekal sebuah benda muggle yang diberi nama notebook untuk anaknya, hebat... aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan alat itu, " Neville tersenyum polos, "Sekarang aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts".

Harry tertawa, "Aku harap bukan anakku yang melakukan itu semua."

"Sepertinya memang begitu," Neville tertawa, buku yang dibawanya pun terjatuh semua. "Oh ya ampun...", Neville membereskan buku-buku yang ada dilantai.

"Biar aku bantu," Harry mengambil beberapa buku yang dibawa Neville dan berjalan mengantar Neville ke perapian.

"Bagaimana kabar anakku, Albus dan James?", tanya Harry.

Neville menggelengkan kepalanya dan sedikit tertawa, "Sepertinya mereka biasa-biasa saja, mereka selalu ribut jika bertemu ditempat yang sama," katanya.

"Aku harap mereka tidak meledakan toilet Moaning Myrtle," Harry cekikikan.

Neville masuk ke dalam perapian, buku yang dipegang Harry kembali diberikan ke tangan Neville. "Hati-hati Neville, aku berharap kau tidak menjatuhkannya lagi di Hogsmeade."

"Thanks, Harry", beberapa detik setelah itu Neville berputar didalam perapian dan menghilang.

Siang itu Harry merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, seperti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Setelah mengantarkan Neville, Harry kembali ke ruang kantornya, namun saat hendak berjalan, dia melihat ada sebuah buku didekat kakinya.

"Oh ya ampun, buku Neville tertinggal", Harry melihat judul buku itu, "**'Tempat-Tempat Terindah Yang Ada di Dunia'**, hmmm... sepertinya menyenangkan membaca buku ini sampai aku bisa mengembalikannya ke Neville", Harry memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas yang dibawanya.

Tiba di sebuah ruangan, dindingnya berwarna biru gelap, berisi beberapa hiasan, terdapat sebuah sofa lengkap dengan mejanya, sebuah meja kayu berdiri di tengah ruangan, diatasnya terdapat sebuah tumpukan buku, dokumen, sebuah pena bulu lengkap dengan botol tinta, dan ada sebuah komputer dengan monitor LCD, lengkap dengan keyboard dan mouse disampingnya, perbedaannya, bila di dunia sihir, alat muggle seperti perangkat komputer sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa, sehingga tidak perlu ada kabel berbelit-belit yang perlu disambung sana-sini agar komputer itu berfungsi. Meja itu didampingi sebuah kursi empuk yang digunakan Harry untuk bekerja, Harry akhirnya sampai didalam ruang kerjanya.

"Harry!", Ron menepuk pundak Harry yang sedang melamun, memegang sebuah buku dan menatap rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku.

Harry terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan sebuah buku yang dibacanya, bersampul hitam tua dan sudah agak robek, berjudul **Horcrux**.

"Hei..", Ron mengambil buku itu, "Kau sedang membaca buku tentang Horcrux, jangan bilang kalau kau akan membuat Horcrux juga, Harry".

Harry memutar matanya, "Oh yang benar saja kau ini, mana mungkin aku membuat Horcrux, kau ini gila ya?", canda Harry, ia pun menaruh kembali buku itu di tempatnya.

Ron duduk di kursi meja kerja Harry dan menyalakan komputer. "Aku suka benda muggle yang satu ini,"

"Kenapa?", tanya Harry.

"Karena ini tidak begitu merepotkan", jawab Ron, "dan juga dengan ini kita bisa melihat semuanya." Lanjutnya.

Harry melihat ke arah monitor komputernya yang sedang dipakai Ron, "Kita beruntung masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang, karena benda-benda Muggle sekarang jauh lebih canggih daripada dulu, dan banyak penyihir yang menggunakannya"

"Benar", kata Ron, "Eeeh... Harry, aku harap jika komputermu ini rusak jangan memintaku untuk menggantinya ya," pintanya.

Harry bingung dengan perkataan Ron, "Apa? Maksudmu? Kau pernah merusak komputer sebelumnya?", tanya Harry.

"Hmm.. Lupakan", jawab Ron dengan nada agak gugup. "Oiya Harry, Bagaimana dengan anakmu? Dia masuk Gryffindor?", tanya Ron, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Harry duduk di sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya, "Ya, dia masuk Gryffindor, kenapa?".

"Ah... berarti dia berhak mendapatkan warisan keluarga Weasley.", kata Ron.

Harry menggelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan Ron, "Ada-ada saja kau ini", Harry mengeluarkan buku milik Neville yang tadi jatuh.

"Buku apa itu, Harry?".

"Kau baca saja sendiri, tangkap ini", Harry melemparkan buku itu ke arah Ron.

Namun buku itu tepat mengenai hidung Ron sampai membuatnya kesakitan,"Ouch!"

Harry tertawa geli, "Kau ini, dulu kau seorang Keeper, tapi sekarang menangkap buku saja kau tidak bisa, Ron"

"Diam kau, Harry" Ron sinis, sambil memegang batang hidungnya dia membaca judul buku itu, "**'Tempat-Tempat Terindah Yang Ada di Dunia'**", Ron berdiam diri sejenak, "Kenapa kau tidak mengembalikannya ke Neville? Ini sepertinya buku yang sama sekali tidak terlalu penting bagimu, tangkap!" Ron kembali melempar buku itu ke Harry dan Harry langsung menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Bloody hell! Tadinya aku berharap kacamatamu akan pecah terkena lemparanku!"

"Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu", Harry tertawa sedikit mengejek.

* * *

><p>Kemegahan Hogwarts kini telah kembali seperti dulu, setelah dilakukan renovasi besar-besaran selama 2 tahun setelah perang terjadi, kini tidak ada lagi peraturan-peraturan yang mencekik bagi pelajar, tidak ada lagi perbedaan status darah disetiap asrama, walaupun ada beberapa pelajar dari asrama Slytherin yang masih suka merasa darah-murni-nya itu berharga.<p>

Lilin-lilin berterbangan dilangit-langit Aula Besar, menghilangkan udara dingin yang dibuat oleh hujan yang turun diluar, murid-murid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, dan Slytherin duduk di deretan mejanya masing-masing, yang dipenuhi dengan hidangan makan siang, beberapa pelajar terlihat mengobrol satu sama lain, ada juga yang makan makanan yang ada didepannya dengan sangat lahap, entah karena kelaparan atau rakus, dan ada yang sibuk memainkan notebook mereka, karena teknologi yang semakin berkembang, kini alat teknologi muggle pun bisa dibawa kedalam lingkungan Hogwarts.

Sementara itu, di meja staff Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, yang menjadi Kepala Sekolah sejak Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya, Severus Snape, ditemukan meninggal dengan keadaan yang sangat tragis di Shrieking Shack, tampak sudah terlihat tua dan lemah, tapi senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Disebelahnya ada Neville, Trelawney yang masih mengajar Ramalan, wajahnya masih tampak misterius dan kadang terlihat aneh, dan staff-staff pengajar lama lainnya dan ada juga beberapa yang baru. Hagrid yang tampak semakin besar duduk dipojok, posisi sebagai pemegang kunci Hogwarts tampaknya sudah sangat melekat pada dirinya.

Diantara pelajar-pelajar Hogwarts, ada seorang anak yang duduk diantara para pelajar asrama Gryffindor, melamun, makanan yang ada didepannya tidak ia makan, hanya diaduk-aduk.

"Albus, kenapa makanan itu tidak kau makan? Apa kau sakit?", tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut merah yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya rindu dengan ayah dan ibu", jawabnnya.

Seorang murid laki-laki rapi, rambut berwarna hitam, dan membawa sebuah buku ditangannya berjalan masuk dari pintu Great Hall, dan duduk disebelah Albus, "Hi, Rose! Hi, Albus!", sapa Frank Longbottom Jr, anak dari Neville Longbottom dan Hannah Abbott.

"Hi, Franky! Sepertinya kau terlambat bangun lagi?", kata Rose, yang mewarisi sifat teliti dari ibunya, Hermione.

Frank tersenyum, "Kau bercanda, Rose.. Aku tidak terlambat, aku tadi dari perpustakaan, membantu membereskan buku, dan aku diberi sebuah buku oleh Madam Pince", Frank menunjukan buku yang dibawanya.

"Buku tentang Herbology ya?", tanya Rose.

Frank menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Bukan, ini buku cerita anak-anak, judulnya **'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'**, kata ayahku, ibumu juga pernah mendapatkan buku ini, benarkah itu?"

"Ya, ibuku pernah mendapatkannya dari Albus Dumbledore, kepala sekolah sebelum Minerva McGonagall dan Severus Snape", jelas Rose.

"Ah Franky, kau sama saja dengan ayahmu, seorang kutu buku," kata Albus, mereka bertiga tertawa. Tiba-tiba ada James yang berjalan dibelakang Albus, "Hei kau! Sudah terbukti kan? Aku masuk ke Gryffindor, bukan Slytherin..", Albus menjulurkan lidah ke kakaknya itu.

"Itu hanya keberuntunganmu saja, jadi itu hal biasa" James tidak mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan Albus.

Sepertinya jika Great Hall itu kosong dan hanya ada Albus dan James, berbagai mantra akan diluncurkan oleh mereka dan mungkin akan menghancurkan dinding-dinding megahnya.

Dimeja lain, Scorpius, putra Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Malfoy, yang menjadi murid di asrama Slytherin, tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya, tidak hanya teman diasramanya, tapi juga diasrama lain, sepertinya sifat arogan keluarga Malfoy tidak berlaku lagi sekarang.

* * *

><p>Malam tiba, gelap dan sunyi, tidak begitu jauh dari Hogwarts, hujan turun deras dan disertai dengan kilatan-kilatan dan suara petir, air mengalir di sebuah sungai besar diantara pepohonan tinggi yang lebat, beberapa dari pohon itu telah tumbang dan rapuh, mungkin karena sudah tua.<p>

Sebuah asap hitam menggumpal berterbangan diatas sungai, dan asap itu mendarat dijalan setapak di hutan yang tampak licin terkena hujan, seseorang menggunakan jubah hitam panjang dan menggunakan topeng perak, berjalan dengan agak tergesa-gesa, mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam jubah dan menembus sebuah mantra pelindung yang dipasang disana, dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke sebuah makam yang bertembok hitam.

"Kegelapan belum berakhir, kegelapan akan segera kembali bangkit", ucap orang itu dari dalam topeng peraknya.

Dalam beberapa detik, tembok makam itu pun meledak, tembok nisannya meluncur ke langit, dan serpihannya berhamburan ke segala arah, sebuah peti besar berwarna putih muncul dari dalamnya, terbang dan tiba-tiba peti itu hilang entah kemana.

Setelah menghilangkan peti itu, orang yang menggunakan jubah itu pun hilang dengan suara yang keras. Tembok nisan yang tadi terkena ledakan itu pun jatuh kembali ke tanah, tidak hancur, dan tembok itu bertuliskan... 'Dia yang membuat kegelapan menjadi menyeramkan, Tom Marvolo Riddle'.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Kepanjangan ga sih? <strong>

**Agak gantung ya bersambungnya? **

**Tapi ga apa, biar pada penasaran sama chapter selanjutnya. **

**Terima kasih buat yang udah bersedia baca cerita pembuka ini sampai tuntas, kalau bisa sih jangan cuma baca, tapi kasih review juga, supaya tulisan saya jadi lebih berwarna kedepannya, ya ya ya? *kedip-kedip manja, nyengir kuda***


	2. Perjalanan Lagi

**Yuhu! Saya, Rifky, atau Big R, atau R, datang untuk membawa Chapter ke 2 dari ff ini, rasanya ga perlu lagi memperkenalkan diri lebih jauh karena itu sudah saya lakukan di Chapter 1, oke, langsung aja yah...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Setting: Lanjutan Epilog dalam Deathly Hallows versi imajinasi saya sendiri XD**

**'Warning'? Lewat aja ah...  
><strong>

**Jadi, selamat membaca! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Belum Berakhir...<strong>

**oleh: R.A.F**

**Chapter 2**

**'Perjalanan Lagi'**

Pagi itu menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi waktu setempat, Harry yang masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah Voldemort bangkit, terbangun dari tidurnya, sejak semalam saat ia pulang dari Kementrian Sihir, ia sama sekali tidak melihat Ginny berada di rumah. Harry berjalan ke dapur rumah mereka yang sederhana, menyiapkan secangkir teh hangat, lalu ia bawa ke ruang keluarga dan ia pun duduk di sofa. Ia tahu bahwa Ginny pasti sangat kecewa karena ia tidak memberitahukannya tentang Horcrux ke-8 itu, mungkin karena masalah itulah Ginny pergi dari rumah, dan ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia sekarang merasa kesepian dan rindu dengan keluarganya, sampai pada akhirnya ada yang membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Harry" kata Ginny dengan nada rendah.

"Ginny-" Harry melihat Ginny tidak bersama dengan Lily, "Dimana Lily?"

Ginny menutup pintu, agak sedikit kencang sehingga sedikit membuat Harry kaget, "Lily aku biarkan disana bersama Hugo, di the Burrow," Ia pun akhirnya duduk di dekat Harry, "Harry, kau sudah tau tentang ini semua, lalu apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bingung."

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah kau harus mencari Horcrux itu Harry, kau harus menemukan dan menghancurkannya." Ginny mengenggam tangan Harry.

Harry menatap Ginny, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu semua tidak akan terjadi... Lagipula, dimana aku harus mencari, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Kau sudah lihat berita Daily Prophet pagi ini?" Ginny mengeluarkan sebuah koran dari dalam tasnya yang berwarna biru, "Lihat, 'Makam Voldemort Hancur'," Ginny membacakan judul berita yang ada di halaman utama, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Disini jelas mengatakan bahwa mungkin sekitar kemarin malam makam Voldemort telah dihancurkan oleh seseorang, dan-" Ginny terdiam dan sedikit gemetar.

Harry pun merebut koran Daily Prophet itu dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi Ginny belum baca, "dan peti yang menyimpan jasad Voldemort hilang dari dalam makamnya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping.." Harry merasa dirinya lemas membaca itu semua, lututnya seakan tak mampu menahan pijakan kakinya, seakan rasa takutnya yang telah lama hilang kini kembali muncul.

"Lebih baik kita ke the Burrow, Harry." Ginny mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, Harry pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

><p>"Oh tidak, Voldemort kabur dari makamnya!" kata Ron yang sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan bersantai di sofa keluarga, itulah kegiatan yang Ron lakukan jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.<p>

"Bukan kabur, tapi dibawa kabur, Paman!", Lily berteriak ke Ron yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Ron menutup dua lubang telinganya dengan jari telunjuk, "Bloodyhell! Teriakan kau keras sekali, Lily, itu bawaan dari ayah atau ibumu?" Ron keheranan.

Lily berpikir sejenak, mengerutkan keningnya, "Eeem.. Aku tak tahu, paman," Lily melihat gambar jasad Voldemort yang terbujur kaku di aula besar Hogwarts 19 tahun yang lalu yang ada di halaman depan Daily Prophet, "Ih, ternyata ada juga yang lebih jelek dari paman," Lily tertawa, Ron agak sedikit cemberut, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Memang Voldemort itu siapa, paman?".

Saat Ron membuka mulutnya, hendak menjelaskan siapa Voldemort, ada yang mengetuk pintu the Burrow, sehingga membuat Ron menjadi malas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya dan kembali diam.

"Mom! Dad!" Lily berlari menyambut Harry dan Ginny dengan pelukan.

Harry masuk ke dalam, membuka jasnya dan duduk di sofa tepat berhadapan dengan Ron, "Oh, kau juga sudah mengetahuinya ya, Ron?", Harry melihat Ron yang masih teliti membaca berita utama Daily Prophet, membalas dengan sedikit mengangguk kepada Harry, Harry mengeluarkan buku '**Tempat - Tempat Indah Yang Ada Di Dunia**' dari dalam tas ransel yang ia bawa.

"Ron, dimana Hermione?" tanya Ginny.

Ron menunjuk ke arah atas dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ginny dan Lily naik ke lantai atas.

"Harry, menurutmu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ron bertanya pada Harry.

Harry menghela nafas, menenangkan hatinya, "Kau bertanya sama seperti Ginny, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," kata Harry sambil membuka-buka halaman buku, dan sampailah ia ke halaman yang berjudul **Indonesia**. "Hei, apakah kau pernah ke Indonesia?"

Ron menggelengkan kepala, "Tapi sembilan belas tahun lalu, tepat beberapa minggu setelah perang, aku pernah ke Australia bersama Hermione, saat menjemput orang tua Hermione disana yang saat itu ingatannya telah dimodifikasi, aku dengar Indonesia tidak terlalu jauh dari Australia, tapi sangat jauh dari sini, jika kau ber-Apparate kesana, itu akan sangat menyiksa, sama seperti saat aku dan Hermione melakukannya."

"Ya kau benar," kata Harry, ia melanjutkan membuka halaman-halaman tentang tempat-tempat yang ada di Indonesia, dan sampai ke halaman yang menampilkan tentang **Pulau Kalimantan (Borneo)**, "Borneo? Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya..."

"Acromantula berasal dari sana, hutan rimba Borneo, ingat?", tanya Ron.

"Ya! Aku ingat sekarang! Sejak kapan kau mengahafalkan itu semua Ron?" tanya Harry agak bersemangat, terkagum-kagum melihat sahabatnya itu sekarang memiliki kemajuan dalam hal mengingat.

"Aku suka membacakan buku '**Hewan-Hewan Fantastis dan Dimana Mereka Bisa Ditemukan**' untuk Hugo, ya supaya dia bisa menjadi pintar seperti ibunya saat masuk Hogwarts nanti," jelas Ron.

Harry menepuk pundak Ron, "Hebat, Ron! Teruskan dan perbanyaklah membaca, siapa tahu suatu saat kau bisa membantuku jika aku dalam masalah besar."

Ron menggelengkan kepala, "Kau ini ada-ada saja, kau pikir kita akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan lagi?"

Saat semua orang di the Burrow sedang beristirahat dari aktifitas, tiba-tiba teriakan Hermione, Ginny, Hugo, dan Lily memecahkan keheningan siang itu, sebuah ledakan besar tertengar datang dari arah loteng, Harry dan Ron terkejut dan langsung beranjak dari sofa, mencabut tongkatnya. Harry dengan cepat memasukkan buku yang tadi dipegangnya ke dalam ranselnya. Hermione berlari turun bersama Hugo, Ginny menggandeng Lily yang menangis & menjerit ketakutan, disusul dengan sekelompok orang mengenakan jubah hitam dan bertopeng, sebuah kilatan hijau hampir mengenai kepala Lily tapi meleset karena Lily menunduk saat berlari menuruni tangga.

"Stupefy!" Ron mengarahkan mantra ke salah seorang pelahap maut dan berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Harry menembakan beberapa mantra kutukan kearah salah satu Pelahap Maut, Arthur yang baru saja menyadari ada keributan didalam rumahnya langsung berlari masuk, menyerang dan berhasil membuat salah seorang dari mereka tak sadarkan diri dengan mantranya.

Hermione dengan gesit mencabut tongkat dari sakunya, membuat gerakan yang agak rumit, memembekukan satu Pelahap Maut yang tadi hampir membunuh Lily, mengubahnya menjadi seperti batu, "Hugo, Lily, cepat masuk ke dalam kamar, disana ada nenek Molly," pinta Hermione, anak-anak pun akhirnya berlari masuk ke kamar. Dengan panik dia mengsmbil ransel Harry yang ada didekatnya, dan memasukannya dengan agak susah kedalam tas kecilnya.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! Pergi! Sekarang!" teriak Ginny

Karena perkataan Ginny, Harry menjadi sedikit tidak fokus dan hampir terkena kutukan salah satu Pelahap Maut, tapi dengan cepat dia menangkisnya dengan kibasan tongkat, "Apa? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Ginny!"

"Harry! Kau harus pergi! Kau harus menyelamatkan semuanya- Stupefy!" Ginny menembakan mantra bius ke Pelahap Maut yang mencoba mendekatinya. "Harry, cepat!" Ginny berteriak dan memohon.

Harry terpaksa mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Ginny, "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, Ginny"

Sesaat sebelum Harry meninggalkan the Burrow, terlihat George, Bill, Draco, dan Neville, yang telah mendengar rencana bahwa Pelahap Maut akan datang, tiba di the Burrow.

"Oh tidak, aku sudah hampir terlambat... Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Neville dengan gesit menembakan mantra ke salah satu Pelahap Maut, membuatnya jatuh pingsan.

Draco menghantam Pelahap Maut yang ada didepannya dengan sebuah cahaya merah, "Cepat, pergi dari sini!"

Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dan Ron, dalam beberapa detik mereka menjauh dari the Burrow, meninggalkan semuanya yang sedang bertempur melawan Pelahap Maut, mereka berputar dalam keheningan dan kegelapan, mereka bertiga seakan-akan sedang ditarik oleh waktu, Harry dalam hatinya menyebutkan berulang-ulang nama suatu tempat, suatu tempat yang belum pernah didatanginya, dan tentunya membuat mereka aman dari bahaya.

* * *

><p>Mereka bertiga keluar dari kegelapan, langit malam yang cerah menyambut mereka yang terjatuh di sebuah hutan yang lebat dengan pepohonan,<p>

"Lumos..." ucap Ron & Hermione bersamaan, menerangi malam dengan cahaya dari ujung tongkat mereka dan langsung menghampiri Harry yang lemah, tak sadarkan diri diatas tanah berwarna coklat dan basah.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Hermione dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena panik, "Oh tidak, dia pingsan, mungkin- kita terlalu jauh ber-Apparate," dia memandang sekelilingnya.

Ron menggoyangkan tubuh Harry, "Harry, ayolah! Bangun! Aku akan tewas dibunuh Ginny jika kau mati!" mendengar Ron berkata seperti itu, Hermione memukul punggung Ron dengan keras.

Dibalik kacamatanya yang miring, Harry perlahan membuka mata.

"Syukurlah, kau hanya pingsan sebentar," Hermione berdiri, masih melihat sekelilingnya, "Ron, kau tahu dimana kita sekarang? Aku sepertinya tidak kenal dengan tempat ini, siapa yang membawa kita ber-Apparate tadi?"

"Hutan Borneo," kata Harry, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, merapikan pakaiannya dan bangkit dari tempatnya pingsan, mengambil tongkatnya dan merapal mantra, "Lumos...".

Ron dan Hermione menatap Harry dengan tatapan agak galak dan berteriak bersamaan, "Borneo?"

Harry mengangguk, "Terlintas begitu saja, aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku bawa kalian kesini"

"Mungkin gara-gara buku yang kau tunjukan padaku beberapa saat yang lalu?" tanya Ron

"Ya, mungkin karena itu..." jawab Harry. Ia melihat Hermione sibuk melihat-lihat kedalam tasnya, "Hei, Hermione, itu tas yang dulu kau pakai? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya juga untuk ini?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Dibantu Ginny, kau tahu, beberapa saat yang lalu saat kami di lantai atas the Burrow, bedanya yang sekarang lebih terburu-buru mempersiapkannya daripada dulu, memasukan semuanya tanpa dirapikan, dan... Ya ampun!"

"Apa?" tanya Ron & Harry bersamaan

"Tenda! Aku melupakan tendanya! Bagaimana ini... Maafkan aku"

Ron menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Lalu dimana kita akan beristirahat, berlindung dari hujan, dan sebagainya?"

Hermione kebingungan, resah, dan berkali-kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Harry hanya diam, berpikir, mencari cara bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan di dunia luar untuk mencari dan memusnahkan Horcrux ke 8 Voldemort, sampai akhirnya ia tersadar, entah sejak kapan, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dikejauhan, memakai jubah abu-abu gelap, kepalanya tertutup jubah, yang terlihat hanya jenggotnya yang lebat, lalu Harry berbisik kepada Ron & Hermione, "Siapa itu?"

* * *

><p>"<em>'The Burrow kembali diserang Pelahap Maut'<em>!" pekik Rose di Great Hall saat melihat koran Daily Prophet yang ada ditangannya, membuat murid yang lain ikut panik dan ingin membaca isi beritanya.

Albus yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di bagian lain meja Gryffindor langsung mendekat ke tempat dimana Rose sedang duduk, "Apa? Apa itu Pelahap Maut?"

"Pelahap Maut, adalah nama pengikut Lord Voldemort, sang pangeran kegelapan yang dulu sangat terobsesi untuk membunuh ayahmu, Albus. Tapi usahanya selalu gagal karena, entah bagaimana, ayahmu selalu berhasil mengalahkannya," jelas Rose

Albus mengangguk, "Ya, kalau itu aku tahu, tapi... Oh ya! Baca beritanya! Bagaimana keadaan Paman dan Bibi, Kakek dan Nenek, adikmu, Hugo?"

"_Kejadiannya tadi siang, semuanya ditemukan selamat di ruang bawah tanah, Molly & Arthur Weasley, Ginny & Lily Potter, dan Hugo Weasley-_"

"Mom? Mom ada disana? Lalu dimana Dad? Dimana Paman & Bibi?" tanya Albus kaget

"Biarkan aku membacanya dulu... _Mereka berlima ditemukan selamat di ruangan bawah tanah, sementara itu, disana juga ada Neville Longbottom, Bill & George Weasley, dan Draco Malfoy yang sudah berhasil membuat para Pelahap Maut pergi. Kabarnya, Harry Potter, Hermione dan Ronald Weasley juga ada disana sebelum para Pelahap Maut itu datang menyerang._" Rose membalik-balikan halaman korannya, mencoba mencari lanjutan dari berita itu, tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya itu berita yang dijelaskan di koran ini."

James yang entah sejak kapan berada didepan mereka berdua (terlihat baru saja memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam sakunya), dan dikerumuni anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya, "Aku yakin mereka bertiga sedang melakukan sesuatu sekarang."

Albus menatap kakaknya, kali ini bukan tatapan seperti seorang musuh, tapi tatapan penuh kekhawatiran, sesaat setelah itu dia melihat Prof. Neville Longbottom berjalan dibelakangnya, dari meja guru menuju ke pintu Aula, melewati gang antara meja Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff. "Professor Longbottom, bagaimana dengan mereka? Ayahku, paman dan bibi? Anda ada disana tadi kan?"

Neville berhenti berjalan, berbalik mendekat ke Albus, tersenyum berusaha menenangkan, "Mereka akan baik-baik saja, selalu baik-baik saja, kau aman disini, percayalah." dia mengusap rambut Albus, dan kembali berjalan.

Ketika Albus menolehkan kepalanya lagi, hendak akan berbicara kepada James, namun James sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, ternyata dia berlari kecil ke arah pintu Aula, seperti sedang mengejar seseorang untuk menyusulnya.

* * *

><p>Ditengah-tengah pepohonan di hutan yang lebat, tidak jauh dari sungai, terdapat sebuah rumah mungil, semua tampak bermaterialkan kayu, beratapkan genting-genting tua yang sudah berlumut, halaman kecilnya dihiasi beberapa tanaman pot ataupun yang langsung muncul dari dalam tanah, dan ada sebuah tumpukan kayu bakar kering didepannya, mungkin untuk dibakar didalam perapian.<p>

"Bagaimana anda bisa ada disini, Tuan Dumbledore?" tanya Hermione, sambil memegang segelas penuh Butterbeer ditangannya, melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, sebuah ruangan didalam rumah yang sederhana, namun nyaman, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari beberapa lilin yang disimpan ditempatnya yang menempel didinding ruangan. "dan... Rumah siapa ini?"

Aberforth duduk di sofa depan perapian yang apinya menyala, menghangatkan seluruh ruangan itu, "Ini rumahku, Nona. Rumah yang aku tinggali setelah aku meninggalkan Hogsmeade, mungkin kalian bertiga sudah mendengarnya, bahwa Hog's Head sudah tutup sejak beberapa tahun setelah perang, bahkan sebelum perang itu pun Hog's Head selalu sepi kan?" dia tertawa kecil.

Ron, yang entah karena hanya ingin mencicipi kue yang disiapkan Aberforth di meja atau karena kelaparan, berusaha menanyakan sesuatu, tapi dengan mulut yang penuh, "La-u ba-ia-na-" Hermione yang jengkel melihat tingkah konyol suaminya itu langsung menepuk punggung Ron, sampai-sampai Ron hampir tersedak dan mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di mulutnya. Harry yang sejak tadi melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada di ruangan itu hanya sedikit cekikikan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cobalah sopan sedikit," Hermione memperingatkan dengan suara pelan agar tak terdengar oleh Aberforth

Ron, dengan agak susah payah, menelan semua makanan yang ada dimulutnya, dan melanjutkan berbicara, "Maaf- Lalu bagaimana anda bisa sampai sini? Sangat jauh dari Hogsmeade."

Sebelum Aberforth sempat menjawab, Harry tiba-tiba berbicara, "Cermin itu, cermin dua arah, apakah masih ada pada anda? Ada disini?" Harry tanpa sengaja tiba-tiba teringat dengan cermin itu.

"Tentu saja, itu dia." Aberforth menunjuk ke sebuah cermin tua, yang menghiasi sisi dinding lain di ruangan itu.

Sementara Aberforth menjelaskan kepada Ron & Hermione bagaimana dia bisa sampai ke sebuah hutan yang letaknya sangat jauh dari Hogsmeade, membuat sebuah rumah, dan juga membicarakan tentang serangan Pelahap Maut yang baru terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, Harry berjalan perlahan mendekati cermin itu, mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat dan jelas. Semakin dekat jaraknya, dia melihat wajah seseorang di cermin itu, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir dan kesedihan sangat terlihat di matanya. Tapi wajah dan mata itu langsung hilang, menjadi gelap dan tidak terlihat apapun. "James..."

"Apa?" kata Hermione dan Ron bersamaan, yang tadinya sedang serius mengobrol dengan Aberforth, mereka menengok ke arah Harry yang sedang berada di dekat cermin.

"James, aku bisa melihatnya disini. Pecahan cermin dua arah ini, yang dulu milikku, yang Sirius berikan kepadaku, aku berikan kepada James beberapa hari sebelum dia berangkat ke Hogwarts." kata Harry.

Hermione dan Ron bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke cermin, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari halaman luar, membuat mereka semua, termasuk Aberforth, langsung mengarahkan tongkat ke pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu di ketuk, Aberforth, dengan tongkat terangkat, mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintu kayu itu, dan langsung membukanya.

Seseorang masuk menggunakan jubah coklat gelap, "Halo semua!"

"Neville" kata Harry, Hermione, dan Ron bersamaan, seperti mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang menggembirakan.

Neville membuka jubah bertudungnya yang tadi menutupi kepalanya. "Ya, ini aku." Neville melihat ke arah cermin dua arah, "Oh, jadi itu yang membuat James tahu, kau melihat dia ya, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk, "Aku memberikan pecahannya kepada James, tapi... Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami disini? James sama sekali tidak tahu tempat ini."

"James memang tidak tahu, tapi dia diam-diam menunjukan pecahan itu padaku saat aku sedang mengajar Herbology, jadi aku tahu kau yang memberikannya, dan aku ingat bahwa cermin yang satunya ada di Tuan Dumbledore," Neville tersenyum ke Aberforth, tapi wajahnya tampak agak takut, "dan beberapa saat yang lalu James memberitahuku bahwa dia melihat wajahmu, di cerminnya itu." jelas Neville.

"Benar, mereka semua pasti sudah tahu bahwa kita kabur lagi," Hermione melirik Ron & Harry, "Lalu... Ada apa, Neville? Ada sesuatu yang kau ingin beritahukan kepada kami?"

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa," Neville mengambil sesuatu, mungkin diselipkan didalam sakunya, atau belakang celananya, mengeluarkan sesuatu berwarna putih kecoklatan, dan agak panjang dan besar, seperti gulungan kain. "Tenda, saat setelah berhasil mengusir Pelahap Maut, aku diberitahu Ginny bahwa kalian melupakan tendanya, jadi aku terus berusaha mencari tahu dimana kalian, untuk memberikan ini," Neville menyerahkan kepada Hermione.

"Terima kasih, kawan," kata Ron, "Kau tahu, tenda itu sangat berguna, apa jadinya kalau kami harus tidur beratapkan langit, beralaskan tanah." Ron tertawa sendiri, dan berhenti saat menyadari Hermione menatapnya tajam penuh sinis.

"Tapi tenang saja nak, mereka akan tinggal disini, sampai waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan, mungkin sampai mereka bisa menghancurkan Horcrux ke 8 itu.", kata Aberforth

Harry dan Hermione tersenyum dan bersamaan berkata, "Terima kasih, Tuan". Sementara Ron yang wajahnya merona merah karena malu, hanya mengangguk dan sedikit nyengir kepada Aberforth.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

><p><strong>Gantung lagi ya? *evil laught*<strong>

**Gimana ceritanya? Makin seru? Atau malah makin kesini makin GaJe, ya terserah lah...**

**Terima kasih udah mau baca ff karangan saya, dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih reviewnya di Chapter 1, diharapkan untuk memberi review lagi di Chapter 2 ini, karena itu bisa sangat membantu. :D  
><strong>


	3. Rencana

**Hola! R datang lagi! Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya cerita ini tidak saya update *PLAK!*, tapi sekarang akhirnya saya mengeluarkannya dari draft, hahaha =)) *dilempar troll***

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Setting: Lanjutan Epilog dalam Deathly Hallows, suka-suka saya :P  
><strong>

**Warning: OC, ada juga karakter lama, yang tak ada kabarnya didalam buku tapi saya masukan kembali dalam cerita ini. Perlu imajinasi maksimal untuk mendapat gambaran jelas saat membacanya. =))**

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Belum Berakhir...<strong>

**oleh: R. A. F**

**Chapter 3**

**'Rencana'  
><strong>

Satu bulan berlalu, malam di Hogwarts, ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dipenuhi anak-anak dari berbagai tingkatan, dari mulai tahun ke 1 sampai ke 7. Air hujan yang dihempas angin menabrak jendela yang berada disamping ruangan, membuat bunyi gemericik pelan.

"James, sudah kuberitahu kau untuk tidak bermain-main dengan benda itu!", bentak Rose kepada James, yang sedang bermain-main bersama Teddy Lupin dengan Bom Kotoran yang mereka dapatkan dari Paman mereka, George Weasley, saat sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts, sehingga membuat mereka, anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya yang ada di ruang rekreasi, merasa terganggu, tapi ada beberapa juga yang ikut bersenang-senang melihat mereka. Rose sudah beberapa hari ini, tampak lebih murung daripada hari-hari biasanya, setelah mengetahui Ayah & Ibunya, berada jauh diluar sana, berlari menghindar dari bahaya, atau mungkin mencari sesuatu yang sama sekali belum mereka ketahui dan bermaksud menghancurkannya, hanya banyak berdiam diri, dan menjadi lebih mudah terpancing emosinya, sama seperti Albus yang juga terus-menerus memimpikan Ayahnya dalam tidur malamnya.

James yang tadinya sedang tertawa tiba-tiba diam, memutar bola matanya, "Oh sudahlah, kau ini, bisanya merusak kesenangan orang lain"

"Ya, kalau kau ingin ikut bermain, silakan saja." Teddy mengerutkan keningnya, setengah kesal.

Hening sesaat, Rose menatap bergantian dari James ke Teddy, mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah kalian saja lah." Rose berjalan dan mengenyakan diri ke sofa panjang berlengan di dekat perapian yang apinya yang menyala menghangatkan seluruh isi ruangan, sofa yang sudah tampak berdebu dan tua.

Beberapa saat kemudian seorang anak berambut hitam masuk melalui lubang lukisan, membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil di masing-masing tangannya, seperti sesuatu yang terbungkus sebuah kertas emas mengkilap, datang berjalan menuju ke Rose, menjulurkan bungkusan yang ada ditangan kanannya, "Coklat, kau mau?"

Rose menggeleng, wajahnya tampak murung.

Walaupun penawarannya ditolak, Frank tetap menyerahkannya (dengan sedikit memaksa membuka jari-jari Rose yang mengepal), "Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu sedikit tenang," Frank nyengir, gigi tengahnya yang besar agak menyembul keluar, membuat Rose ingin menertawakannya, tapi tertahan oleh rasa sedihnya memikirkan Ayah & Ibunya.

Frank yang perawakannya gemuk, seperti ayahnya saat masih kecil, duduk disebelah Rose, membuat sofa sedikit bergetar, membuka bungkusan coklat ditangannya dan melahapnya dengan mantap, tampak akan berbicara, tapi dia mengunyah dan menelan coklatnya terlebih dulu agar mulutnya tak penuh, "Dimana Albus?"

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu."

Frank diam, menghabiskan cokelatnya, sesekali membujuk Rose agar memakan coklat pemberiannya. Keheningan diantara mereka terjadi beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dikagetkan dengan suara ledakan dari sudut lain ruang rekreasi, Rose & Frank menoleh memandang seorang anak, berwajah panjang, sedikit gemuk, berambut hitam dengan mata agak sipit, yang wajahnya sekarang gosong, dengan tampang terkejut, mulut menganga, dan masih terlihat asap yang mengepul disekelilingnya, memegang tongkat ditangannya, seluruh penghuni di ruang rekreasi tertawa girang, "Lagi-lagi, dia membuat mantranya menjadi ledakan," kata Frank, tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Ku dengar dia sama seperti ayahnya, kau tahu?"

Rose kembali menoleh ke perapian setelah melihat ke arah Sammy Finnigan, anak dari Seamus Finnigan. "Ya, aku pun tak mengerti kenapa yang seperti itu bisa menurun juga ke anaknya, itu sangat rumit," Rose tertawa.

Frank merasa sedikit lega melihat Rose tertawa. "Beberapa hari lagi ada kunjungan ke desa Hogsmeade, kau ikut kan?"

"Tentu."

* * *

><p>Jauh ditempat lain, disebuah bangunan tinggi bertingkat dua yang terletak di tengah-tengah tanah luas yang dihiasi nisan-nisan makam, malam semakin gelap karena sama sekali tidak ada penerangan ditempat itu, satu-satunya cahaya yang ada hanya dari sebuah jendela tingkat dua rumah yang bangunannya terlihat sudah tua dengan rerumputan liar yang menghiasi terasnya, tanaman mati tersimpan di potnya yang beberapa sudah terbelah, bahkan hancur, tidak terawat.<p>

"Aku yang akan membalaskan dendam Pangeran Kegelapan, yang belum terlaksanakan," kata seorang pria yang duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan dengan sandaran tinggi, dalam jubah hitamnya yang terlihat sudah usang, wajahnya dihiasi jenggot hitam tipis, tatapan matanya tajam bagaikan serigala.

Beberapa orang lain di ruangan itu tertawa mengejek, tapi ada juga yang tampak kaget dan ketakutan, dan salah satunya diantaranya yang berdiri disamping sebuah peti hitam besar, membuka topeng yang tadinya menempel di wajahnya dengan lambaian tongkatnya, secara ajaib topeng itu menghilang seperti asap, dan dia berbicara, "Kau yakin, Rodolphus? Ini bukan sebuah pekerjaan mudah, ini tidak segampang seperti saat kita membuat onar di daerah muggle yang sering kita lakukan," kata pria itu sambil lalu, mengelus pinggiran peti yang ada disampingnya, "Kita tak mungkin mengecewakan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Rodolphus menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya, "Kalian selalu meremehkanku!"

"Kami selalu meremehkanmu? Coba aku ingat-ingat- Oh ya, aku lupa, bahkan untuk melindungi istrimu sendiri saja kau tak bisa ya? Sampai-sampai istrimu mati ditangan darah-pengkhianat, atau mungkin kau sama sekali tidak berani untuk menyentuhnya? Seperti yang bisa kami semua lihat, kau tidak memiliki keturunan." Pria itu tertawa puas sambil menyeringai kepada Rodolphus yang wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, seakan mau meledak.

Rodolphus bangkit, mendorong pria itu ke dinding dan mencengkram kuat kerah jubahnya dengan satu tangan, hampir-hampir akan mencekiknya, dan tangan yang lain mengacungkan tongkatnya, "Diam kau, Yaxley! Jangan selalu membahas tentang kematian istriku jika kau tidak mau mati."

"Ha! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Coba saja, kalau kau sendirian, apa kau bisa mengatur rencana untuk membalaskan dendam Pangeran Kegelapan?" cemooh Avery Yaxley, sedikit tertawa, tidak ada ketakutan di wajahnya. "Kau sudah lihat sendiri, buktinya, beberapa hari yang lalu, penyerangan kita ke rumah Weasley tidak membawa hasil, itu rencanamu kan?"

Rodolphus terdiam, dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari jubah Avery, dan kembali duduk di kursinya, "Tadinya, aku hanya ingin membalas kematian istriku, karena si Darah-Penghianat Molly Weasley itu lah yang membunuhnya."

Avery menyeringai, "Aku heran, begitu besarnya cintamu pada istrimu, si Bella itu, tapi nampaknya Bella lebih cinta & setia pada Pangeran Kegelapan daripada suaminya sendiri."

Jantung Rodolphus berdegup kencang, wajahnya merah, menahan emosi yang membara didalam dirinya, mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya yang bebas tongkat, siap melempar tinju ke wajah Avery, tapi akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata, "Lalu apa yang akan kau rencanakan jika kau memang lebih baik daripadaku, kalau begitu?"

Avery tertawa mencemooh, "Tentu saja, akhirnya kau mengakuinya bahwa aku memang lebih baik," dia mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangan yang tidak begitu luas dan ditempati belasan orang itu, "Saat ini kita tidak tahu dimana keberadaan si Potter, satu-satunya cara adalah memancing dia untuk memunculkan diri, dengan begitu dengan mudah kita bisa membalaskan dendam Pangeran Kegelapan."

"Bagaimana caranya?", tanya Rodolphus dengan wajah ragu-ragu

"Mudah saja, kita hanya perlu sedikit permainan." Avery tersenyum dengan wajah licik penuh kepuasan.

* * *

><p>"Mustahil jika Voldemort bisa kembali bangkit," Harry berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Ron &amp; Hermione yang duduk bersila dibawah rindang pepohonan siang itu, tidak jauh dari sungai yang dipinggirannya terdapar batu-batu besar dan kecil, berlumut dan lembap.<p>

"Mustahil? Kau tidak dengar yang dikatakan Malfoy? Kau-Tahu-Siapa memiliki Horcrux ke 8 Harry," kata Ron sambil melemparkan sebuah batu kerikil kecil ke sungai.

"Malfoy diberitahu ayahnya, apakah kau tahu dari mana ayahnya mendapatkan informasi itu? Tentang Horcrux ke 8 ini." tanya Harry

Ron & Hermione saling bertukar pandang sebentar, lalu menatap Harry dan menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. Sebelum Harry berbicara, Hermione cepat-cepat bertanya, "Kau tidak mempercayai dia, Harry?"

Harry berdiri diam menatap dua sahabatnya, menghela nafas, "Jujur saja, aku belum sepenuhnya yakin tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Lagipula, Dumbledore percaya Horcrux Voldemort hanya ada 7, tidak lebih dari itu, tidak ada yang lain lagi."

Hermione menundukan kepalanya, memainkan bebatuan kecil ditanah, "Dan bagaimana jika itu benar? Bahwa Voldemort memiliki Horcrux ke 8 dan-"

Harry cepat-cepat menyambungnya, "Bagaimana juga jika itu salah? Voldemort tidak memiliki Horcrux dan dia tidak bangkit kembali,"

"Maka kita aman, kita semua aman, dunia sihir tidak terancam jika memang informasi itu salah," kata Ron, dan melanjutkan, "tapi jika informasi itu benar-"

"Maka kita hadapi semuanya bersama-sama," Harry mengangguk.

Hermione melempar-lempar batu ditangannya ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya, "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri disini, sedangkan mereka, orang-orang yang kita cintai, berada sangat jauh dan terancam, bagaimana jika Pelahap Maut-" Hermione menyipitkan matanya melihat sesuatu terbang mendekat dari arah sungai, "Hei, apa itu?"

Harry & Ron menengok ke arah yang ditunjukan Hermione, seekor burung hantu tua berwarna coklat membawa segulung perkamen yang menggantung di kakinya mendarat mulus di tanah dihadapan mereka bertiga, langsung saja Hermione menyambar perkamen, perlahan membuka ikatannya dari kaki si burung, lalu membuka dan membacakannya.

_"Mom, Dad, aku berharap surat ini sampai ditangan kalian, aku tahu keadaan sekarang sedang tidak aman, tapi aku sangat rindu pada kalian dan aku tidak bisa menahan untuk menulis ini. Aku selalu mencemaskan kalian setiap malam, aku selalu bermimpi buruk._

_Minggu ini akan ada kunjungan ke desa Hogsmeade, aku berharap bisa bertemu kalian disana, di bangunan bekas Hog's Head. Aku akan datang bersama Albus._

_Salam sayang, Rose_

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, dia menempelkan surat itu ke dadanya seakan dia sedang memeluk Rose. "Aku akan kesana, kita semua akan kesana, tidak peduli aman atau tidak, aku juga rindu pada anakku.", Hermione mulai menangis, dan Ron yang ada tidak jauh darinya langsung memeluknya dan membelai rambut Hermione.

Harry merasakan sesuatu yang beda, perasaannya tidak begitu nyaman saat mendengar Hermione mengharapkan mereka benar-benar pergi ke Hogsmeade, tapi kenyataannya, dia kali ini tidak bisa membatalkan perkataan Hermione, karena dirinya sendiri sangat ingin bertemu Albus dan James.

"Oh tidak!" terdengar Aberforth berkata cemas, membawa sebuah koran dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Keheningan Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tiba-tiba terpecah, mereka terlonjak kaget, Harry bangkit berdiri, "Ada apa, Tuan Dumbledore?"

Aberforth dengan wajah sangat cemas, berkeringat dingin, memberikan Daily Prophet ditangannya kepada Harry dan menunjuk judul headline dengan jarinya yang gemetaran.

Mata Harry melotot dibalik kacamatanya, mulutnya ternganga, "Makam Albus Dumbledore kembali dibongkar oleh seseorang?" Harry menatap Ron & Hermione dan Aberforth secara bergantian, "Siapapun orangnya, pastilah orang itu telah mengincar dan berhasil mendapatkan-"

"Tongkat sihir Elder", sambung Ron & Hermione bersamaan, lalu Hermione melanjutkan, "Tapi tentunya orang itu tak sepenuhnya menjadi pemilik tongkat itu, karena tongkat itu masih menjadi milikmu, Harry, kau adalah pemilik sah dari tongkat Elder dan belum berubah sejak kau mengembalikannya ke makam Profesor Dumbledore"

Harry sedikit mengangguk, "Tapi apakah itu berarti orang yang mengambil tongkat Elder ini sekarang mencari-cariku? Untuk membunuhku, agar tongkatnya berpindah kesetiaannya?"

"Tergantung apakah orang itu tahu kau adalah pemilik sah dari tongkat itu atau tidak," kata Hermione dengan agak sedikit resah.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana ceritanya?<br>**

** Maaf kalau agak berantakan, maklum saya masih pemula.**

**Tolong kasih reviewnya ya, supaya saya lebih semangat lagi nulisnya.**

**Semoga setelah ini updatenya ga berjeda terlalu lama, muahahaha ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review... Makasih untuk semua reviewnya! ;)<br>**

**Dian: Saya bukan dr Borneo Island, tapi iseng aja masuk-masukin ke dalem cerita, haha  
><strong>


	4. Terjebak

**Yes, saya kembali setelah sekian lama menemani Luna memburu sekawanan Wrackspurt yang kabur setelah mengacaukan isi pikiran para penduduk sebuah negara yang menyebabkan mereka semua galau berkepanjangan. #APA #WOY  
><strong>

**Dan tentunya saya juga membawa sebuah chapter lanjutan, jadi... Selamat membaca, teman-teman. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Setting: Lanjutan dari Epilog dalam Deathly Hallows  
><strong>

**Warning? Hmmm... Apa yah. Ya gitu deh, langsung aja daripada kelamaan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Belum Berakhir...<strong>

**oleh: R. A. F**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**"Terjebak"  
><strong>

Pada Jum'at siang, seluruh murid tahun kedua Hogwarts dari semua asrama berkumpul dalam satu ruangan kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran Mantra dari Profesor Flitwick, guru Hogwarts yang bertubuh mungil. Seperti biasa, dia berdiri di atas tumpukan buku-buku dibalik meja tingginya, agar dirinya bisa terlihat oleh semua pasang mata murid yang memandangnya.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari mantra 'Wingardium Leviosa', apa diantara kalian ada yang sudah pernah mendengarnya?", tanya Flitwick, Rose dengan cepat dan bersemangat mengacungkan lengannya ke atas, bahkan nyaris berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Ya, silakan, Miss Weasley."

"'Wingardium Leviosa adalah mantra melayang, digunakan untuk melayangkan target, baik benda mati atau hidup." jawab Rose berseri-seri.

Flitwick tersenyum ramah, "Bisakah kau mempraktekan mantra tersebut kepada kami semua?"

Rose nyengir, "Tentu saja, Profesor," Dia mengambil tongkatnya yang diletakan diatas meja dihadapannya, mengacungkannya ke sebuah pena-bulu, "Wingardium Leviosa..."

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari murid lain, baik yang satu asrama dengannya, Gryffindor, atau asrama yang lainnya. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suara lain mengucapkan mantra itu dan pena-bulunya melayang, James nyengir ke semua mata yang memandangnya.

"Oh! Bagus! Ternyata Mr. Potter yang berhasil mempraktekannya! Sayang sekali Miss Weasley, tapi ku berikan masing-masing kalian 5 poin, jadi 10 poin untuk Gryffindor!"

Sesaat Rose terkaget-kaget, masih tetap berdiri, mengapa tiba-tiba ia gagal dan dikalahkan oleh James? Akhirnya ia kembali duduk.

"Pssst..." James yang berada dibelakang tempatnya membisikinya, Rose menengok, "Kau lupa dengan 'ayun dan hentakan'nya," James berbicara sambil memeragakan lambaian tongkatnya. Rose berbalik lagi menatap ke depan dan menepuk dahinya.

Dengan masih agak kecewa atas kegagalannya mendapatkan pujian dari Profesor Flitwick karena tidak berhasil menerbangkan pena-bulunya, sore itu Rose berjalan ke Aula Besar bersama anak-anak yang lain, mengisi kekosongan jadwal pelajaran dengan duduk bersantai, mengobrol, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pada guru dari masing-masing pelajaran. Dibagian lain meja Gryffindor, Albus sedang asyik duduk-duduk bersama beberapa teman seangkatannya, bermain catur penyihir, catur yang bidak-bidak di papan arenanya bergerak sesuai perintah sang pemain, sedangkan para bidaknya yang sudah ada diluar arena meneriaki pemain dengan saran-saran, tapi kebanyakan hanya berupa umpatan kekesalan mereka.

Ketika tiba-tiba Profesor Longbotton yang tadinya sedang terlihat mengobrol empat mata dengan Profesor McGonagall, sang kepala sekolah, berjalan mendekati mereka, memberi sinyal berupa anggukan kepada Rose agar ia mendekat.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bersenang-senang kalian, anak-anak. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan, terutama untuk kalian berdua," tatapan matanya tertuju pada Rose dan Albus, "Bisakah kalian ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Tentu" jawab Rose dan Albus bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar, mengikuti Profesor Longbottom yang berjalan paling depan, melewati keramaian murid-murid yang berkumpul berkelompok di sepanjang koridor, mengisi waktu kekosongan pelajaran dengan mengobrol satu sama lain, menyalin catatan teman, mengerjakan PR dengan saling memberi tahu jawaban. Bahkan saat mereka bertiga tiba di koridor sepi di lantai tiga yang jarang dilewati anak-anak, ada sepasangan murid tahun ke tujuh yang tanpa ragu memadu kasih disana, tersipu malu dan cekikikan saat Profesor Longbottom meliriknya dan menggeleng, memberi kode agar mereka segera pergi meninggalkan tempai ini.

"Nah, mungkin ini tempat yang cocok," Longbottom menghela nafas, melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, berbalik dan menyuruh Albus dan Rose untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak disalah satu sisi koridor, ia pun duduk disebelah mereka berdua, "Kalian tahu kalian kubawa kesini untuk diberitahu apa?" Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh.

Albus memutar bola matanya, "Mana kami tahu, sedangkan kau belum memberitahu kami apa-apa, Paman" Rose menyikutnya, "Oh, maaf, Profesor." Albus menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Profesor? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin anda beritahu tentang orang tua kami?" tanya Rose dengan sopan.

Longbottom nyengir, "Sebenarnya tidak ada larangan untuk memanggil seorang guru dengan sabutan 'paman' seperti yang kalian lakukan diluar sekolah jika memang tidak ada murid lain yang melihat," jelasnya, "Baiklah, mungkin ini akan membuat kalian keberatan, tapi aku ingin memberitahu kalian, dan kau juga harus beritahu kakakmu" liriknya kepada Albus, "bahwa kalian dilarang mengirim surat kepada orang tua kalian, baik itu menggunakan pos burung hantu."

"Mengirim surat sekalipun kami tak pernah, kenapa harus ada larangan seperti itu juga" protes Rose dengan suara agak keras, "selama ini aku hanya memikirkan mereka, tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Albus mengangguk, "Dan berharap mereka baik-baik saja."

"Jangan terlalu keras, Rose. Dengar, ini dilakukan untuk melindungi keberadaan mereka, kau tahu, sekali saja burung hantu pengantar suratmu diikuti oleh kelompok yang menyebut dirinya Pelahap Maut itu, habislah sudah."

Rose tercekat, "Habis? Apa maksudmu?" Matanya melotot.

"Eh... Maksudku... Habislah, keberadaan mereka akan terbongkar." Longbottom salah tingkah karena kesalahan kata-katanya, "Tapi tentu mereka sangat pintar meloloskan diri dari bahaya."

"Baiklah, mungkin kau benar, kau sahabat orang tua kami, sudah kenal lama dengan mereka, kami percaya padamu," kata Albus, matanya sedikit mengawasi tingkah Longbottom. "Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu, mungkin, jika aku tak lupa," katanya, "Kalian akan melakukan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade kan?" tanya Longbottom, menutupi kegugupannya.

Rose mengangguk, "Ya, kami ikut, tidak ada larangan soal itu kan?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja dulu peraturannya berbeda, kunjungan Hogsmeade baru dimulai saat tahun ketiga, tapi sekarang murid tahun pertama pun sudah diperbolehkan mengikutinya, karena situasi dunia sihir sudah dianggap aman, dan karena para orang tua menginginkan anaknya mendapat waktu bersenang-senang lebih banyak."

Albus terlihat senang, "Wah... Kalau begitu kami lebih beruntung daripada dirimu ya, paman?" Rose menyenggol Albus, tapi tertawa.

Longbottom tersenyum, sedikit merona merah, "Bisa dibilang begitu," dia bangkit berdiri, "Kalau begitu, kalian bisa pergi sekarang, aku juga harus mengajar." Albus dan Rose bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Longbottom, sampai saat tiba di tangga, Longbottom menyusul dan memanggil mereka dari belakang, "Aku lupa, hati-hati saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, keadaan dunia sihir belum tentu aman sepenuhnya, ok? Dah." Longbottom berjalan cepat menuruni anak tangga, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>"Aku punya perasaan yang tak enak. Apakah kau yakin kita akan pergi kesana, Hermione?" tanya Harry yang sembari tadi hanya duduk terdiam, mengetuk-ngetukan jari-jarinya di lengan sofa. Pada malam hari ruangan itu selalu redup akan cahaya, hanya diterangi beberapa cahaya lilin didinding, sedikit sinar bulan menembus melewati jendela-jendela disetiap sisi ruangan, tidak jarang terdengar pula suara jangkring, kodok, dan burung-burung di luar.<p>

Hermione mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan diluar jendela dan melirik tajam ke arah Harry, "Kalau kau memang tidak mau ikut, ya sudah, terserah dirimu, tapi aku mau tahu, memang apa yang sebenarnya bisa kau lakukan disini, eh? Tidak ada kan? Sama saja kau tidak mempedulikan anak-anak & istrimu."

"Aku peduli dengan mereka dan semuanya, tapi aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa orang-orang yang ada bersama denganku saat ini, Hermione." jelas Harry.

Aberforth yang membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas diatasnya keluar dari pintu dapur, diikuti Ron yang membawa secangkir kopi ditangannya, "Oh, sudahlah, tidak pantas untuk kalian berdebat saat ini." eluh Ron.

"Diam kau, Ronald." kata Harry & Hermione bersamaan. Ron nyengir.

Cermin berukuran sedang yang tertempel didinding yang tadinya hanya memperlihatkan pemandangan gelap gulita tiba-tiba menampilkan sebuah mata cokelat yang disinari cahaya matahari sehingga membuatnya berkilau. "James, Harry" Ron yang berada tidak jauh dari cermin langsung memberitahu Harry. Harry bergegas beranjak dari sofa, dan berjalan agak cepat kedepan cermin. James nampaknya sedang mencoba menunjukan sesuatu ke arah cermin, sebuah perkamen kecil dengan tulisan.

"Apa yang ia tulis?" Aberforth bertanya, kebingungan.

Harry mencoba membacanya secara perlahan karena James secara berulang-ulang menggerakan pelan perkamen itu dari sisi satu ke sisi lain cermin, agar bisa dibaca dengan jelas oleh mereka yang berada di arah lain dari cermin itu. Namun mendadak bayangan menghilang dan kembali menjadi gelap. "Aku hanya berhasil membaca 'Mereka melarang kami semua untuk-" aku tidak melihat jelas apa lanjutannya karena James kembali menyembunyikan cerminnya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan Hermione, cepat-cepat Ron menaruh cangkirnya dan memeluk Hermione untuk menenangkannya, "Apakah mungkin Pelahap Maut sudah kembali menguasai Hogwarts?" tanya Hermione dengan suara gemetar.

"Tenang, Hermione. Mana mungkin Hogwarts jatuh ke tangan mereka, pasukan konyol yang hanya bisa menakut-nakuti orang-orang dengan sosok pemimpinnya yang jelas-jelas sudah musnah, lagipula Kementrian Sihir tidak dikuasai pihak musuh seperti yang dulu terjadi." Kata Ron, agak sok bijak.

Harry ternganga, "Eh... Benar juga kata Ron, Hermione. Tenang saja, kita akan memastikannya beberapa hari lagi," Harry menelan ludah, dengan terpaksa ia mengatakan itu agar Hermione tidak terus-terusan terisak dalam pelukan Ron. Dan ternyata benar, Hermione mulai tenang, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ron dan duduk di sofa, meminum teh dari cangkirnya. Dengan agak tergagap Harry melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Kita berangkat Sabtu sore."

Hari-hari berlalu, kebanyakan semuanya mereka habiskan dalam diam, atau membantu apa saja yang dilakukan Aberforth dari mulai merapikan bagian luar rumahnya yang sederhana, menanam beberapa bunga dan bibit sayuran di sekotak lahan kebun kecil di dekat rumahnya, dan pekerjaan rumahan lainnya. Saat Sabtu sore, tiba saatnya Harry, Ron & Hermione berangkat menuju Hogsmeade di Inggris untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka sayang dan memastikan keadaan disana baik-baik saja. Sinar matahari sudah mulai meredup diantara pepohonan, mereka bertiga sudah berdiri di dekat sungai dengan menggunakan pakaian hangatnya masing-masing, karena mereka tahu pasti tempat tujuan mereka sekarang sedang musim salju. Sesekali Hermione melirik ke tas manik-maniknya, memastikan isinya sudah persis dengan apa yang ada dalam daftar di ingatannya. Sementara Aberforth mengawasi di depan rumahnya, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat galak saat ini tampak terlihat murung karena ia akan kembali merasa kesepian, berada seorang diri di rumahnya di tengah hutan belantara.

"Kau yakin kita akan berApparate?" tanya Ron.

Harry ragu-ragu, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Hermione?"

"Sebenarnya bagi penyihir itu tidak baik, karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, tapi mungkin tak apa-apa selama kita bisa berkonsentrasi penuh, buktinya kau bisa membawa kita bertiga kesini, Harry, yah walaupun sesudahnya kau pingsan sebentar." kata Hermione yang sedang memakai sarung tangan rajutnya.

"Baiklah, kita berApparate, lagipula disini tak ada naga, eh, maksudku kendaraan lain." celetuk Ron. Harry dan Hermione saling bertatapan, mengangkat sebelah alis mereka.

Setelah bersiap-siap diatas bebatuan besar di pinggiran sungai, Hermione berjalan ke tengah-tengah, menempatkan dirinya diantara Ron dan Harry, yang posisinya membelakangi sungai dan menghadap rumah Aberforth. "Siap?"

"Ya." kata Harry.

Ron mengangguk, "Lakukan."

Mereka bertiga menatap dan mengangguk kepada Aberforth, Aberforth yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka sambil bersandar di batang pohon besar membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, kini kesedihannya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Dalam sekejap mata Aberforth menyadari sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya yang berdiri disana, sendirian.

* * *

><p>Hogsmeade, desa penyihir yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, yang tidak jarang setiap tahunnya selalu ramai pada waktu-waktu kunjungan bagi murid-murid Hogwarts yang sudah diizinkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan itu. Mendatangi berbagai macam tempat disana, berbelanja, mencari tempat minum, mengobrol, atau mungkin melihat-liat Gubuk Menjerit dari kejauhan, yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya.<p>

"Hari yang menyenangkan!" Rose berseri-seri, berjalan berkelompok di halaman Hogwarts menuju gerbang bersama Frank, disusul James dan Albus dibelakangnya, sedang memperebutkan sesuatu. Sebelumnya mereka sudah menyerahkan surat izin kunjungan milik mereka ke Mr. Filch, seperti biasa, penjaga sekolah itu selalu setia ditemani kucingnya, Mrs. Norris, dan dua-duanya tampak sama-sama terlihat tua.

"Untukmu, ya, tapi untukku, tidak." keluh Frank

Rose cemberut, "Ada apa?"

Frank menghela nafas, hawa dingin pagi itu membuat nafasnya berasap, "Aku kehilangan katakku"

Seperti sudah biasa mendengar keluhan Frank, yang dilakukan Albus, James, dan Rose tidak jauh hanya menghela napas, menggelengkan kepala, atau memutar bola mata, "Tenang saja, hmmm, aku punya firasat tidak lama lagi kau akan menemukannya," kata Rose, memejamkan mata sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, bermaksud bergaya seperti Profesor Trelawney. Albus dan James menahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Cuaca pagi itu cukup sejuk, matahari musim dingin tersembunyi dibalik awan membuat panasnya tidak terlalu kentara. Salju menyelimuti seluruh pemandangan disekelilingnya dari mulai tanah, atap-atap rumah dan toko yang berjejer disetiap sisi jalan, dan pepohonan yang berdiri di beberapa tempat, segalanya tampak putih bersih.

Albus menggosok-gosok hidungnya dengan satu jari ketika berjalan, "Jadi kita mau kemana? Menurutku menghangatkan diri dalam ruangan lebih baik daripada berjalan-jalan diluar sekarang."

Rose berhenti berjalan, mengamati deretan toko di sisi kiri dan kanannya, "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melihat Gubuk Menjerit dari kejauhan, tapi terserah saja deh, jadi kemana? Ada usul?"

"Toko Lelucon Zonko?" James menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda Rose, membuat Rose meliriknya sinis, tapi tatapannya segera beralih ke Frank yang sedang berdiri gemetaran, membuatnya sedikit resah.

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Frank ragu-ragu, lalu menjawab dengan agak suara yang hampir terdengar oleh mereka seperti bisikan, "Aku butuh toilet." Dan dia berlari ke arah pintu Three Broomstick, hampir menabrak seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi, tegap, berotot, dan berjubah hitam yang hendak keluar.

Tanpa disuruh dan berunding terlebih dulu, Albus, James, dan Rose berjalan mengikuti Frank untuk masuk ke Three Broomstick. Saat mereka melewati pintu, pria yang tadi nyaris ditabrak Frank sekarang mengawasi mereka, tatapan mata kelabunya sangat tajam, wajahnya dihiasi kumis dan jenggot tipis. Rose yang sedetik menyadarinya langsung buru-buru berjalan masuk, sedangkan Albus dan James tanpa ragu mengamatinya sambil berjalan, dan pria itu pun pergi keluar ke jalanan Hogsmeade.

Mereka bertiga mengamati sekeliling mencari tempat duduk kosong, dan akhirnya Albus & James mendapatkan sebuah meja kosong dengan empat tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Rose memesan Butterbeer hangat di konter yang didatangi pengunjung lainnya, dilayani penyihir wanita bertubuh seksi, Madam Rosmerta, tapi sulit dipercaya bahwa dia adalah seorang perawan tua. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya Rose berjalan sambil membawa nampan kayu ringan dan membawa 4 gelas besar Butterbeer, mengepulkan asap tipis.

"Siapa ya pria tadi?" tanyanya sambil memindahkan gelas-gelas dari nampan ke atas meja.

Albus hanya menggeleng lesu.

James mengambil salah satu gelas, langsung meminum setengah isinya, "Mencurigakan ya"

Mereka duduk di sisi belakang Three Broomstick, jendela-jendela kotak disampingnya memperlihatkan jalanan lain Hogsmeade yang letaknya tepat ada di belakangnya, dan dikejauhan tampak bekas papan nama besar sebuah toko yang hanya menggantung seadanya dengan sebuah tali rapuh. Ketika tiba-tiba 3 sosok manusia, satu wanita dan dua pria, mendadak muncul di tengah-tengah jalanannya.

Albus yang baru saja meneguk Butterbeer dari gelasnya langsung tersedak, membuat sedikit tetes Butterbeer mengotori meja dan baju hangatnya, buru-buru dia berbicara dalam suara pelan dengan kakak dan sepupunya itu, "Lihat itu! Itu ayah, paman dan bibi!"

James terbelalak, Rose menutup mulut dengan tangannya, seakan tidak percaya. Seperti ada panggilan alam, mereka langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju tempat orang tuanya muncul tepat ketika suara ledakan berkali-kali muncul, dan teriakan orang-orang mulai terdengar, "Ayo!" seru James, menarik tangan Albus dan Rose, dan mereka berlari keluar dari Three Broomstick yang sekarang dipenuhi orang-orang panik.

Mereka bertiga berlari di jalanan, menerobos kerumunan pelajar-pelajar yang berlarian ke arah Hogwarts. Sampai ketika mereka berbelok di ujung jalan, mereka mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya, lelaki yang tadi mengawasi mereka saat masuk ke Three Broomstick sekarang ada beberapa langkah dihadapan mereka, menghadang dengan tongkat di tangannya, tanpa pikir panjang mereka bertiga berbarengan mengeluarkan tongkat dan secara spontan James dan Rose mengucapkan mantra.

Rose berteriak "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Stupefy!" James mengeluarkan mantra bius bercahaya merah dari tongkatnya.

Terlambat menghadang serangan, pria itu dihantam dua mantra sekaligus, terlempar ke udara dengan keadaan kaku, jatuh diantara pagar kayu begitu kuatnya sampai pagarnya hancur.

Rose memekik kaget, "Semoga tidak ada pengurangan poin asrama dari apa yang kita lakukan ini... Cepat!" Mereka melanjutkan berlari.

Ketika akhirnya sampai di jalanan yang dituju, didepan mereka sedang terjadi serangan dadakan, kilatan-kilatan cahaya berterbangan ke segala arah, membuat mereka bertiga melompat ke balik pagar batu terdekat dan berjongkok untuk berlindung. Beberapa sosok berjubah hitam dan bertopeng yang berdiri di jalanan terus menerus meluncurkan kutukan-kutukan ke arah Harry, Ron, dan Hermione yang saling berpunggungan menghadapi serangan dari berbagai sisi. Suara ledakan-ledakan terdengar begitu keras, efek dari dinding-dinding atau batu yang hancur dihajar mantra.

Saat James hendak membidik salah satu sosok berjubah hitam itu dengan mantra yang akan diluncurkannya, Rose langsung memegang keras lengannya dan memperingatkannya, "James! Kau hanya akan membahayakan keberadaan kita disini!"

James mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir apa yang harus kita lakukan disini? Menonton orang tua kita mati?" Rose hanya diam, resah, berkeringat di cuaca yang dingin. Kemudian James mengangkat tubuhnya agar sedikit berdiri untuk melihat ke balik pagar batu dan dengan tongkat teracung ke salah satu target, dia mengucapkan mantra dengan suara lantang, "Stupefy!" dan bidikannya tepat, cahaya merah menghantap bagian dadanya, membuat sosok berjubah hitam itu pun seketika terjatuh diatas gundukan salju, membuat yang lain berhenti meluncurkan serangan dan terheran-heran melihat ke sekeliling mereka, penasaran dari mana asal serangan, tidak lama keadaan hening itu berlangsung, perang mantra pun berlanjut.

Mereka bertiga saling berdekatan berjongkok dan sesekali mengintip, ketika sebuah mantra cukup kuat menghantam pagar tempat mereka bersembunyi, membuat sebuah ledakan dan pagar itu hancur, tepat sebelum itu mereka berhasil melompat keluar untuk menghindar, dan juga berarti menunjukan keberadaan mereka kepada yang lain.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione tampak terkejut dan mereka berteriak menyuruh anak-anak untuk berlari menjauh, tapi yang dilakukan Albus, James, dan Rose malah berlari ke arah orang tua mereka, dan saat itu salah satu sosok berjubah hitam itu meluncurkan sebuah cahaya hijau meluncur ke arah mereka tanpa terduga, disusul serangan lain, membuat mereka menghindar dan sesekali berjongkok, beruntung tak ada yang berhasil mengenai mereka. Sambil masih terus melawan serangan-serangan yang datang, Hermione berteriak, "Terus gunakan Protego, anak-anak!" Sesaat setelah itu salah satu serangan meledak tepat didekat pijakan kaki Rose, dan membuatnya berteriak dan terjatuh, James dan Albus melindunginya.

"Beraninya kau, Pelahap Maut biadab!" geram Ron, dengan sekali sentakan tongkatnya, dia membuat salah satu sosok berjubah hitam yang menyerang anaknya terlempar beberapa meter dan jatuh tak bernyawa.

Kematian salah satu Pelahap Maut itu seperti menjadi senjata paling ampuh untuk membuat yang lainnya menghentikan serangan, karena setelah hening beberapa saat, satu persatu mereka pergi terbang ke langit dengan berbentuk asap hitam lekat. Lega dengan keadaan ini, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione langsung berlari menghampiri anak-anak mereka. Albus dan James yang sekarang berlutut di tanah sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rose. Dia tak sadarkan diri.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bersambung dulu ya sampai disini, lanjutannya segera menyusul, mudah-mudahan ga terlalu lama. =))<br>**_

_**Ditunggu reviewnya, kawan-kawan. ^^  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Balasan untuk review di chapter sebelumnya:<br>**_

_**Zean's Malfoy: Hai! Thanks sebelumnya udah nulis review untuk fanfic saya. Sebenernya sih Teddy emang kakak kelas James, mengikuti cerita di buku, tapi emang salah ya kalau mereka main bareng? Haha. Kalau soal Horcrux, tunggu jawabannya nanti ya. :D  
><strong>_


End file.
